Electricity
by Wrecked-Progress
Summary: Lucy is betrayed by the man she loved the most. Now she must learn to trust and love again. Will a certain blonde dragon slayer win her back or will another steal her away? Rated M for Lemons and Language.
1. The Three Blondes

YYYOOOOO!

I have posted this story before But I decided to re-write it and post it again!

I really probably shouldn't be starting another story because I'm barely keeping up with the stories I have now.

BUT! I've been writing this one in school and I already have it mostly written out. So I said screw it and I'm posting this.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in her cream-colored comforter. The man of her dreams laying beside her, his blonde-spiky hair falling slightly-over his face. Her brown eyes glanced over his features, his scar. She lifted her hand and lightly traced the small scar. He let out a content sigh.<p>

She loved watching him sleep, wow, that sounded really creepy. "God, I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back.

She jumped at his voice and looked up to see his blue eyes open and staring back at her. She blushed and looked down at the blankets.

"Hey, don't do that, we've been dating for a while now. And we're getting married in a couple days," He whispered.

"Ok, Sting," Lucy said. She sat up and stretched. "Come on, we got to get to the guild," She jumped out of bed picked out a set of clothes.

"Lucy, I have to run to the guild early today," He called as Lucy turned the corner into the bathroom.

"Ok!" She called back not questioning her fiance.

Sting threw on some clothes and ran out towards the guild.

* * *

><p>Lucy hoped out of the shower and put on jeans and one of Sting's GMG jerseys. She grabbed her keys and belt and started towards the guild.<p>

"Hey Mira!" Lucy greeted as she walked towards the bar.

"Hi!" Lucy sat down and ordered a strawberry smoothie. "Have you seen Sting?"

"Yea, He went into the storage room. But Lucy I was talking with Natsu and he apparently stopped by your house and heard some strange noises inside. What exactly were you doing," Mira asked making a very interesting hand gesture.

"MIRA!" Lucy yelled her face red. "But...if you must know..Sting and I finally...did it,"

Her thoughts drifted to last night.

_The lust and desire in his eyes as he hovered above her but she also saw the love, the love that he promised her that he felt. He slowly cupped her one of her exposed breast and captured the pink bud into his mouth, sucking, nipping and licking his way around her chest. Lucy gasped and tried to take in gulps of air. She didn't notice when he slowly moved in between her legs until she felt his breath on her-_

"Lucy!" Mira yelled. Lucy was ripped out of her thoughts.

"Lucy... what were you thinking about your face got really red," Mira asked with her usual match-making smirk.

"NO NO NO Don't start Mira. You, said Sting was in the storage room?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and then walked of to start tending to the few guild members there.

Lucy slipped off the stool and walked to the back of the guild.

"Storage Room..." She whispered as she looked around. She walked by silver double doors. She stopped suddenly when she heard a heavy moan come from the doors. She turned and read the words on the door '**STORAGE ROOM'**.

She laughed to herself thinking that Sting just got a little too excited. She pushed open the doors, " You know, Sting I could help you with that, I wouldn't min-" She stopped cold. There was Sting, shirtless, with a silver-haired girl.

Her shirt was off and so was her bra. Sting, still completely unaware of Lucy standing there, was groping around her chest. She had a her eyes closed and her hands tangled in Stings hair. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"S-Sting..." Whispered Lucy.

His head snapped up and his eyes landed on her watery brown ones. "Lucy," He whimpered. He basically dropped the girl that was attached to him and stared straight at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes overflowed with tears, Sting felt his heart shatter. Lucy turned and ran. Tears pouring down her face, She weaved through the guild mates no one noticing her.

"LUCY!" Sting yelled. The guild turned their attention to the shirtless dragon-slayer. Sting now had tears pricking his eyes.

"Oi! Whats up Sting, and will you put a shirt on!?" Yelled Gajeel from his corner.

"Lucy, please! Wait!" He yelled as Lucy silently slipped the crowd.

Finally someone noticed her tears. "Blondie, Why you crying?" A different blonde dragon slayer asked.

His voice sent a shiver down her spine. But she didn't stop. She ran out of the guild. She couldn't go back to their apartment, she couldn't see his things or him.

So she ran for the woods. She ran till her legs felt like lead and her lungs burned. She finally stopped when she fell, on a root. She couldn't even get back up. So she laid there. Looking at the sky. It was so blue, it made her mad. Then the clouds rolled in. A flash echoed across the sky. A thunderous boom settled onto the forest.

Tears still traveled down her face, a streak of light, lightly hit beside her. Laxus stood beside her where the lightning once hit.

"What happened Blondie?" He asked his voice surprisingly gentle.

The tears that slipped past her eyes grew heavier and her back racked with sobs.

Laxus stood confused and slightly afraid. He couldn't handle crying girls. "Hang on...um..don't cry,"

Laxus slowly sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He had never been close to the younger blonde but she was Nakama and he couldn't let her sit and cry.

Her racking sobs turned into small whimpers and soon enough she was all-cried out. "Tell me what's wrong," She pushed against his chest and stood up... she looked mad now.

"That fucking asshole! How could he do that! He begged me for months to go out with him and I finally gave him a chance! And I fell in love with him! His stupid smile and his strength and the fucking scar I love so much. God, why did I fall in love with him! **HE** told me he loved me! I gave myself to him! Then the next day! The very next, fucking, day! He goes a screws someone else!" She yelled.

Laxus sat dumbfounded on the ground. Why was she telling him this? Was she just venting?

"He said that he had loved me. how could he do that!' She yelled in her head. 'She needed to get back at him, but how?' Suddenly she looked at the blonde dragon slayer in front of her, she had a wicked idea.

"Laxus." She said. He turned his gaze on the blonde in front of him. She lunged at him and used the force of her body to knock him on his back. She then cupped his face and kissed him. Laxus eyes went wide and pushed against her chest. Mistake. She moaned into his mouth and the sound sent fire to his system. Losing all thought beside the busty blonde laying on top of him he closed his eyes and stared taking control.

He broke the kiss for a second to coat himself and Lucy in lightning before whipping into the sky and landing in a soft mattress with black blankets. But Lucy, not caring about her surroundings, continued to try and lose herself in this new blonde Dragon Slayer.

If she knew at the time how fucking screwed up everything was going to get she would still do it. Because in the end, life would be perfect, beautiful, dangerous and exciting...like Electricity.


	2. Get Out

**Electricity Chapter 2**

**HI! I noticed a lot of people thought it was Laxus at the beginning. I purposely did that just to show people how freakin' similar those two are! But ANYWAY, I LOVE STING X LUCY. Don't think I'm dumping on this pairing! CAUSE I'M NOT! But I needed a guy to be Lucy's fiance and it couldn't be Natsu, Gray or Laxus... So I was stuck between Sting, Rogue, Hikibi or Lyon. I rolled out Rogue because I take him as the type of person who would NEVER cheat on someone. Then I got rid of Hikibi because someone else already used him like that so I didn't want it to seem like I was 'copying' them. I LOVE LYON X LUCY- (Thanks to Leoslady4ever and Nicole4211! ) BUT! I did't put them together because I love that pairing so much I couldn't stand to use them in this type of story! SO in the end I chose Sting because, 'Why the hell not?'**

**Just so you guys know... LAXUS OR STING you decide! Ill put up the poll in a couple of chapters but this gives you time to decide!**

**AND there will be lemons later in this story... I wanted to put a lemon in this chapter but I decided against it. I wanted to get the plot up and running before I have people screwing each other... SO anyway.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and pulled the black covers over her head.<p>

'Wait black?' She thought. She sat up and glanced at her surroundings, simple black furniture. Stormy blue curtains and wood floors. Not her room...Her gaze found a sleeping blonde dragon slayer beside her. Her eyes traced the scar on his face.

'Wait...this isn't _my _Dragon Slayer," She thought. She started panicking.

'Did I just cheat on Sting!? Wait, no, he cheated on me, Oh yea, I was in the woods then Laxus showed up and I basically threw myself at him,' She thought.

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about yesterday. She slowly got out of bed and winced at the pain in between her legs. "Ugh. It didn't hurt this much before," She said aloud.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just bigger than he is," She heard behide her. She quickly wrapped the sheets around her naked form and turned to see Laxus sitting up. His muscles rippling. His a face a mask of concern and worry, despite his crack at Sting.

Lucy was still upset at her behavior, and at Sting. But she couldn't bring herself to cry about that sorry bastard. She continued to stare at Laxus. She looked deep into his stormy blue eyes. She saw something, something warm and familiar.

She quickly turned away and gathered her clothes that were scattered around the room. Quickly dressed, she turned back to Laxus, who was watching her, "I'm sorry," She whispered. She saw Laxus's face become a mask of hurt and confusion.

"Don't b-" Before he could even finish his statement she was out the of the bedroom, running through the house. He heard the front door open and close.

He sighed loudly before getting up and getting ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran through the forest once. She was lost, she left Laxus's house but found herself in the middle of the woods. When she finally gave up on trying to find her way back to Magnolia.<p>

"Open Gate of The Lion! Leo!" She chanted. After a over-dramatic light, stood Loke.

"Hello Princess" He moved to kiss her hand but saw her eyes were gazed with un-shed tears. "What's wrong? Is it Natsu again? Or did Sting do somethin-" He stopped when she cringed at Sting's name.

"What did he do?" Loke asked, trying to control his anger.

"He-he c-cheated on-" She was cut off by her own sobs shaking her body. He quickly pulled her to his chest. Anger shone in his eyes.

"J-just t-take me h-home," She choked out.

He picked her up bridal-style and all but sprinted to her house. Her crying stopped but now her eyes were red and puffy.

Loke pushed open the door and found Sting sitting at the dinning room table looking like he hadn't slept all night.

"Lucy" He said, Standing up. Loke put her down and growled at the Dragon Slayer.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted Loke lunged at the Slayer. "Force Gate Closure," Lucy said before he could make contact.

Sting stared at his fiance. He took a step and she took one back. "Lucy...I'm so sor-"

"I want you out," She said, her face face looking bored.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I want you to get the fuck out of my house," She said.

"Please Lucy.. I love you," He said taking a step and grabbing her hands. Her patience was running thin. She felt the burning sensation of tears. No, She wasn't going to cry about this bastard anymore. He was dead to her.

She yanked out of his grip and took several steps away. "No! Sting! You begged me to go out with you! Begged! Finally I said yes! And I fell in love with you! On the third date! I knew I was IN LOVE with you on our third date! And then you purposed! I said yes! And Sting I gave myself to you! I let you sleep with me because I loved you! But Sting, the very next day...I find you screwing someone else!" She yelled.

Sting's eyes watered and he sat down at the table. "I'm sorr- Wait...why do you smell like Laxus?" He asked his face morphing into one of horror.

Lucy winced. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "That is none of you business. We are no longer engaged or dating or even friends. So I don't have to explain myself to you anymore," She said calmly. She slipped the engagement ring off her finger and placed it in front of the Slayer.

"I'm going to take a shower, then to the guild, You need to be packed and gone by the time I'm back," She said as she grabbed a towel and headed toward the bathroom. Sting stood up to grab her but she quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it.

"Come on Lucy... I'm so sorry I don't know what happened," He said leaning against the door. He heard the shower turn on. He sighed and moved to the closet grabbing a couple pairs of clothes and a suit case. No, he wasn't moving out he was just going to stay with a friend till she forgets about his mistake.

At the moment he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry is some parts seemed rushed but I really want to get to the really dramatic and sweetsad part of the story. **

**And some of you are probably saying , 'You mean it isn't dramatic now?' **

**And, yes, compared to the rest of the story these past chapters are not dramatic. **

**Also I'm sorry that this is so short! It just seemed right t stop it there. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. A Wicked Idea

Here's the next chapter!

I set up the poll! Now guys its up to you!

* * *

><p>When Lucy got out of the shower Sting was gone. I small part of her wished he would of fought harder to stay. But only a small part.<p>

She slowly got ready and stepped out into the chilly afternoon air. She took a deep breath, and smiled. She was free. She was sad and she felt betrayed but she was free. But there was on problem with breaking up with Sting. Yea, she had the emotionally baggage, but there was on thing that flooded her mind.

The Sex. Sting had introduced her to sex, and now she wasn't ready to give it up. She thought about this as she slowly strolled along the canal.

"I could always go to bars and pick up guys, hell the guys would probably come to me," She said aloud. "But that's so much work," She groaned.

Then an idea popped into her head. She needed a guy that would be free to her at anytime, that had easy accessibility. She needed a fuck buddy. The place she would probably get the largest selection of guys was at the guild. She thought for moment. Yea, she would chose a guy from the guild.

"But Who? Natsu? No, he is my best friend and that'd be weird. Gray? Juvia would probably kill me. Gajeel? Levy's." She said out loud. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a certain dragon slayer come up and walk beside her.

She continued,"Jet? No, isn't my style. Elfman? He was Evergreen's. Bixlow, And Freed are out, they're on the same team as Laxus and I would rather not sleep with all the males in the Thunder Legion," She mumbled.

Laxus's eyes widened. 'She's trying to find a fuck buddy?!' He screamed in his head. He peered down at her from the corner of his eye, she had still missed the fact that he was walking beside her.

"Gildarts? Nah, he's Cana's dad. And way older than me. Plus, he was always away on the long-ass missions," She said.

She blushed as she thought about one more guy that crossed her mind. "Laxus, He would work. He's big, strong, sexy as hell and certainly knew himself around a woman. Wow, I'm going after another blonde dragon slayer. I must have a type."

Laxus stopped dead in his tracks.

Then a wicked grin spread across his face. "Oh Blondie~" He chimed.

Lucy froze and shuddered as the sound of the deep, gruff voice sent chills down her spine. She slowly turned around to look at the all-too smug looking Slayer.

She blushed hard just looking at him. Her thoughts automatically whipped to last night. She could feel heat pooling in her belly just thinking about it.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered out.

"I heard you where going to get me to be your fuck buddy," He said with a cocky-grin.

"Yea.." She said, there was no denying it he obviously heard her.

"I say yes. Your sexy as fuck and I, myself am way to tired to go to bars to pick up chicks all the time," He said. But he knew the truth, the inner dragon begged for this girl, for a reason only dragon slayers would understand.

Lucy, trying to muster as much confidence as possible, said."Ok, but I have so ground rules," Laxus's eyebrows raised in response, "This relationship is strictly sex, I won't fall in love with you, but you can't fall in love with me either,"

Laxus flinched and his inner dragon growled, he nodded and pushed the angry dragon deep down inside him.

"Cool, I would ask you for a round now but I have business to attend to," She said with a wave before running towards the direction of the guild.

Laxus stood by himself, staring at the the cobble stone street.

_ 'I won't fall in love with you, but you can't fall in love with me either,' _

He ran that over and over in his head. "We'll see about that," He said aloud before whipping into the sky in a beam of light.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan, Why was Sting running around with no shirt on early?" Levy asked as she sat with Gajeel and Lucy at 'Gajeel's' table.<p>

Lucy flinched and tried to pass it off by scratching the back of her head but the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't fooled.

"I don't know he's just weird like that," She answered.

"Oh, You know I heard that when Dragon Slayers mate with someone they can tell if that person is their destined mate or not." Levy said as she picked at her salad, " That's why I was so happy when Mira told me you and Sting mated, you two were destined for each other,"

Lucy flinched so hard she bumped the arm of the Dragon Slayer next to her. He stared at her from the corner of his eye and smelt the unmistakable stench of tears.

"I also read that if a Dragon Slayer mates with someone that isn't their mate, the pull to their real mate will almost be unbearable. Even one glance at their destined mate can lead to them jumping each others bones,"

It was then when Lucy let out a noise of pure grief. Levy looked up from her salad and saw her best friend sobbing into her hands in front of her.

"Lu-Chan! What's wrong!" She cried.

"Bunny-Girl's upset because that Cocky bastard and her weren't destined mates," Gajeel said bluntly.

Levy gasped and lunged over the table to tackle her best friend into a lovely embrace, which caused both of them toppling over the side of the bench.

* * *

><p>Laxus watched the whole conversation from the second floor. His grip was so tight the railing under his grasp creaked and groaned. His jaw was clenched so tight his teeth felt like cracking. He took in deep breath to try to stop himself from jumping down and being by her side.<p>

His heart broke when she was sad. He was never close to the blonde before, but after their night together he was attached.

The moment when he was with her in his bed, the tingling, warmth feeling deep in his soul. Just like the feeling when a Dragon Slayer Mates with their destined mate, the feeling Sting didn't feel.

That moment he found out the truth.

The moment when Little, Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, The light of Fairy Tail, captured his heart and claimed her rightful place as the mate of Laxus Dreyer, The Lighting Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

And, by the way this story is a re-write. I posted it a while ago but I deleted it. So, no, I didn't steal this story from someone. If was rightfully mine to begin with.


End file.
